


Why can't forever start today?

by skambition



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, First Day of School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Evak, Married Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: “Since when are you wearing rings?” Jonas pointed to Isak’s left ring finger.“Um,” Isak looked down at his hand, moving his thumb over the simple white gold ring, and couldn’t help but smile, “I actually have something to tell you guys.”“What, did you get married or something?” Magnus blurted out, bursting into laughter with the rest of the guys.





	Why can't forever start today?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgeousamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgeousamy/gifts).



> So... since today was the first school day for Isak, this is what could have happened in one of their perfect universes!
> 
> I know that marriage is something that we all have an opinion on. It's a little bit like Christmas, you can love it or hate it or choose to ignore it, but even then you sort of have an opinion on it. I do, too, but at the same time I strongly believe in not judging people for how the choices they make, and if getting married makes people happy (no matter at what age or to who or whatever) then they should absolutely do it!
> 
> The title of this story is a quote from the TV show One Tree Hill (season 1 episode 23 I think?)
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you liked this, feedback is always appriciated!
> 
> This work is dedicated to the amazing and inspiring morgeousamy ♡  
> Thank you for the idea, the input and the universe you created!
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

* * *

 

It was the very first day of the last school year, and Isak could almost feel the excitement in the air. Even though they marked the end of summer vacation, he always liked first days of a new school year. He was happy to see his friends again, he was excited to see his new schedule and who he would have classes with.

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus were chilling on one of their regular benches, laughing about something. Isak took a deep breath, feeling a little anxious when he walked up to them.

“Hey there,” Jonas greeted him, giving him a high five, “how was Bergen?”

“Awesome,” Isak said, sitting down on the back rest of the bench next to Mahdi.

He and Even had taken a short trip to Bergen over the weekend, to have a little more time just the two of them before school started. Even’s classes at UoO wouldn’t start for another month, but they both knew that they’d be pretty busy from now on.

“Yeah, did you actually leave your room?” Magnus teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Of course we left our room, we can have sex all day when we’re home,” Isak grinned, biting his lip, shifting a little on the bench, “actually-“

“Since when are you wearing rings?” Jonas pointed to Isak’s left ring finger.

“Um,” Isak looked down at his hand, moving his thumb over the simple white gold ring, and couldn’t help but smile, “I actually have something to tell you guys.”

“What, did you get married or something?” Magnus blurted out, bursting into laughter with the rest of the guys.

Isak cleared his throat, insecure what to answer, and just kept stroking his ring silently, until Jonas stopped laughing, looking at him in confusion,

“Hold on, you’re not laughing.”

“We kind of… did.”

“Did what?” Magnus asked innocently, while both Mahdi and Jonas already started staring in disbelief.

“We… I mean, it was just spontaneous, and we- sort of-“

“Oh my fucking god,” Jonas said, grabbing Isak’s hand, staring at the ring.

“Wait, is this for real?” Mahdi asked.

“Yeah?” Isak said, and hated himself for the fact that his answer sounded more like a question. It shouldn’t, right? He should be confident, shoving his beautiful ring into people’s faces proudly. But he couldn’t help but feel nervous now.

“That’s insane, dude,” Magnus told him with wide eyes, causing Jonas to roll his eyes,

“That’s not nice.”

Isak shrugged,

“We just realized that we both wanted to be together, you know, forever. And then we saw this really beautiful jewelry shop and-“

“You got married?” Jonas repeated, and Isak rolled his eyes,

“Yeah. We did. Is that so bad or what?”

“No, it’s just… _why_?” Mahdi blurted out.

Isak rolled his eyes.

He could probably tell them why. He and Even had talked about potentially getting married after they had been together for almost six month. Even had read an article about donating organs, and had asked Isak if it was okay for him if he donated his organs, just in case.

“You’re the one who needs to decide that,” Isak had shrugged, “it’s your body.”

“Yeah, but you’re the person who would have to deal with that decision, right? So I want you to feel comfortable with it.”

They had realized that they both were _the person_ to each other. The person who should be the first on the list of emergency contacts, the person who should decide on certain things that concerned their health. Even though Isak really loved Even’s parents, he was the one who was living with Even, taking care of him when things got difficult, and he knew that he was the one who knew everything about Even’s daily life, about his medication, his diet, his health. And since they didn’t have the best relationship to Isak’s parents, the thought of them deciding things, important things, even though they didn’t really know what their son had been up to – well, Even didn’t want that either.

So of course, there was a reason, somehow, something that was rational and made sense, but Isak didn’t really want to explain that to the boys.

He didn’t want them to be all like ‘Oh, okay, _that_ makes sense’, because Isak knew that it didn’t. And he didn’t want it to. Because in the end, they didn’t get married to have the right to decide stuff when something were to happen, they got married because they were foolish and romantic and in love, and because Even had seen this amazing jewelry shop and Bergen did have a very pretty city hall. It hadn’t been a reasonable, mature decision and Isak didn’t want it to be. Because it happened out of pure love and that’s what he wanted.

“We just, I don’t know, went for it,” Isak said, knowing that it didn’t really answer the question as to why this happened.

“Oh,” Magnus said, nodding.

“Look, I don’t expect you to be happy for me or-“ Isak started.

“No, it’s just… Isak, we’re still in school, you’ve been together for less than a year… don’t you think that’s- I don’t know-“ Jonas shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable.

“There isn’t really a rule how long you have to know each other, though,” Mahdi said slowly, and Isak was so fucking thankful.

“Yeah, no,” Jonas admitted, but still looking a little shocked.

“I don’t have to explain it or whatever,” Isak decided, “we did it and I’m happy. So.”

“Yeah,” Jonas agreed, “sure.”

“I mean, if you guys think it’s a good idea, that’s cool,” Mahdi agreed, giving Isak a small smile, while Magnus just nodded along.

Isak shrugged, biting his lip, moving his right thumb and index finger over his ring nervously.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, before Jonas started talking about what subjects who would take and then the boys started talking about the different teachers and Isak was fucking happy when the bell finally rang.

He got up and went to his biology class, his left hand pushed deeply into his pocket as he did so.

And he decided he didn’t like first day of the new school year anymore.

 

\--

 

“Hey husband,” Even smiled at Isak, crawling on the bed, where Isak was lying on his side, face smushed against the pillow. He had his right hand buried under the pillow and his left hand right in front of him, moving his thumb over his ring again and again.

“Hi,” he answered in a small voice.

Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s cheek and then leaned forward to press another kiss right on top of his ring,

“You look so hot wearing that,” he grinned, before lying down behind Isak, cuddling him,

“Did you tell the guys?”

“Mh.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me they were jerks about it,” Even said, patting Isak’s chest and stomach while pressing kisses against his neck.

“They- I don’t know. They were okay, I guess. Just- they said that it’s weird, you know, because I’m only 18 and I’m still in school and that we’ve only been together less than a year- I mean they were happy for me, sort of, but I think they just- they just made me feel weird about it.”

Even sighed,

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into Isak’s hair, before sitting up, pulling at Isak’s hand until they were both sitting in bed, facing each other.

They were both sitting cross-legged, and Even put his hands on Isak’s knees, soft and yet reassuring,

“Isak, baby. Don’t listen to what other people say about this, okay?”

“I’m just scared that they’re right, you know. It’s true, right, I am only 18, I’m still in school, and we’ve only been dating for, like, nine months, and- I don’t know, I’m just-“ Isak rambled, taking a deep breath before looking up at Even again.

“That may be true, but that doesn’t say anything. I know you may feel weird about this, but just because some people or society say that this is weird or too early- that doesn’t mean anything. Think about it, like a hundred years ago, getting married at 18 was the most normal thing ever. In fact, everybody who wasn’t married at, what, 22, was weird and people assumed that something was wrong with them. And now here we are, judging people who are getting married at 18. It’s just stupid, fucked up rules that don’t apply to anybody. It’s not weird getting married this young, there are just some stupid social rules that make you feel like that.”

Isak nodded, slowly, and Even lifted his chin to make him look at him,

“There are still people that think two boys getting married is weird. You know. That shouldn’t bother us, either.”

“That’s true,” Isak mumbled, still feeling a little shaky, “I know that I shouldn’t be bothered by it, I mean, I shouldn’t be bothered by jerks who call us names on the streets, either, I know that,” Isak ran a hand through his hair, “it was just weird, how they were looking at me, like I went crazy over the summer or whatever.”

Even flinched a little, feeling how much this affected Isak, and caught Isak’s hand, holding it in his own, firm and tender, moving his thumb over it soothingly,

“I know, baby, and I know that it’s not that easy, and it must have sucked to feel like that. We spend way too much time judging others, you know. Take arranged marriages. That feels weird, right, but just because it may seem weird, because we don’t know that in our culture, doesn’t mean that it can’t work. There are people who are more than happy that their parents chose a good, kind person that they could be with. And they are probably shaking their heads at all the single forty year olds that go partying every weekend,” Even grinned, and Isak couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

Even leaned forward, brushing his nose against Isak’s before giving him a soft kiss,

“I don’t want you to be hurt or confused over something that some people think is weird or not weird. People are judgmental and it’s not healthy. Like when people judge others for when they have sex for the first time. For some reason, losing your virginity between 15 and 18 is normal, and when people didn’t have sex at, I don’t know, 25 or whatever, something has to be wrong with them. It doesn’t make any sense and you- we,” Even corrected himself, placing one of his hands in Isak’s neck, looking at him again, “we shouldn’t give a shit.”

Isak nodded, taking another shaky breath,

“I know you’re right about all of that, but- I don’t know, I just can’t help but feel… weird about it now.”

Even shook his head,

“Isak, Baby, if you don’t want us to stay married, we won’t. Okay? I won’t love you any less if you say that you’re regretting this or that it was too soon. Or if you don’t want us to wear our rings anymore, that’s okay, too. If you don’t want this, I will still love you, and it’s going to be just fine,” he promised, “I just don’t want you to feel bad about this for the wrong reasons.”

Isak bit his lower lip. He felt miserable. Even would still love him if he would tell him that he didn’t want to be married anymore. Isak felt so bad for questioning all of this, but he just couldn’t help it. The way everybody had been looking at him, as if he had gone insane over the summer, as if something was wrong with him- he just didn’t know how to make that feeling go away.

“I-“ Isak let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know how I feel right now. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Even said, “let’s just find out, okay?”

He untangled his legs, moving them under Isak’s and around him before pulling Isak closer, until he was almost sitting in his lap.

He pressed a kiss on Isak’s cheek before lifting up Isak’s left hand, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Isak’s ring,

“Does that feel right?”

Isak couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and nodded,

“Yes,” he whispered, leaning forward, to place a slow, lingering kiss on Even’s lips in return.

“Okay. Does this look right?”

Even laced their left hands together, holding them up for Isak to see how their identical rings were carefully sliding against each other.

Isak smiled a little wider, biting his lip,

“Yes.”

“Okay. And when I say your name, Isak Bech Næsheim, does that sound right?”

Isak laughed with a frown,

“I didn’t take your last name.”

“Yeah but- come on, I’m trying to make up something cute for every sense you have, you know, to find out how you feel,” Even complained, rolling his eyes, “just go along with it.”

Isak chuckled, shaking his head at Even’s childish outburst,

“Okay. It sounds good. I might take your name one day.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re amazing,” Even smiled, “and does this-“ He moved his left hand up to Isak’s lips, waiting for Isak to place a kiss on top of his ring, “taste right?”

Isak grinned, the kind of grin that he always had on his face when he felt a little annoyed, but a little too in love to roll his eyes at Even,

“It does,” he promised, placing another kiss to the back of Even’s hand.

Even grinned back, pecking Isak’s lips, before he stopped, looking deep in thought.

“Figuring out which sense you didn’t use yet?” Isak assumed, feeling lighter and happier already.

“Yeah.”

“Smell.”

“Fuck.”

Isak laughed, leaning forward to press a playful kiss to Even’s lips,

“Can’t wait to hear what you come up with.”

“It’s too hard,” Even decided, looking a little frustrated, “there isn’t any kind of smell related to getting married.”

Isak chuckled,

“I think it’s still cute that you tried,” he promised, leaning their foreheads together, “and you showed me how I feel about this, so, mission accomplished.”

“Yeah? And how do you feel about this?” Even asked, pecking Isak’s lips.

“Happy,” Isak decided, brushing their noses together, “and safe. And taken care of.”

Even hugged him, pressing their bodies closer together,

“I want you to feel like that all the time,” he whispered into Isak’s ear, “I’ll try to make you feel like that all the time, I promise.”

“I know you will,” Isak mumbled against his neck, before pulling back a little to kiss Even.

The kiss wasn’t hungry or desperate or leading anywhere, it was sweet and slow and everything that Isak needed to feel good again.

When they slowly broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, Even moved his thumb over Isak’s cheek again,

“I love you, okay? No matter what. And I just _know_ that I will keep doing that, forever. And if you’re not ready, then we’ll get out of this, somehow, but don’t let anybody tell you that this is weird. Okay?”

“Okay,” Isak whispered, “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Freaking out is always allowed in this house,” Even announced, grinning again, “you don’t have anything to apologize for. I promise.”

“Thank you. You’re such a good husband,” Isak smirked, feeling a little braver now, almost as if he could say something like that and be _okay_.

Even giggled, leaning forward until Isak lost his balance and ended up on his back, Even above him.

They were both laughing now, and Even placed noisy kisses all over Isak’s neck,

“You’re a good husband, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Isak grinned, tilting his chin up, and Even instantly leaned down for a kiss.

“What do you want to do today?” Even asked against Isak’s lips, who was already shifting around, spreading his legs a little to make Even lie between them.

“Is that a trick question?” Isak asked, moving his hands down over Even’s back, “are you going to make me do laundry?”

Even laughed, placing a kiss on Isak’s nose,

“Now that you mention it, we should probably do laundry at some point,” he admitted, looking over to their chair, which was disappearing under pants, shirts and hoodies, “but I can do that later. First I’m going to make you feel all better.”

“Yeah?” Isak grinned, “How are you planning to do that?”

“We could take a bath,” Even suggested.

Isak chuckled, raising his eyebrows,

“Wow, I had something very different in mind.”

“Well, baths release tension and stress, so that’s what we’re going to do,” Even decided, pecking Isak’s lips again before getting up, pulling on Isak’s hands.

“Can’t we just have sex?” Isak complained, but let Even pull him up and towards the bath.

“I never said that we can’t have sex,” Even grinned over his shoulder.

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry I felt weird about this,” Isak said a little later, leaning comfortably against Even’s chest, his head against Even’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s neck while he styled his boyfriend’s wet hair into a Mohawk.

“I just want you to know that I don’t regret it. I want us to be together, and I believe that we will, and I don’t regret marrying you,” Isak said, turning his head a little to brush his nose against Even’s neck.

“You’re the most amazing person ever,” Even mumbled, running his hand through Isak’s hair again, kissing his cheek, “thank you for saying that.”

“I love you,” Isak breathed, turning his head a little more so that he could kiss Even.

Even cupped the younger boy’s cheek with his hand, stroking it slowly and getting lavender bubbles all over his face while he slowly licked Isak’s lips and sighed when Isak opened his mouth, allowing Even’s tongue inside.

“Honestly, if this is how my life is going to be from now on, I’m fucking lucky,” Isak smiled against Even’s wet lips, tapping his bubble-covered finger against Even’s chin.

“Oh, Issy,” Even swallowed, leaning their foreheads together, “I’m lucky to be with you, too. Like, sometimes I can’t believe that I actually managed to put a ring on it.”

Isak giggled against Even’s mouth,

“You’re an idiot.”

“One fucking lucky idiot.”

 

\--

 

Isak felt warm and soft and cozy when Even laid him down on their bed half an hour later.

They both still smelled like lavender, and Isak enjoyed the warm feeling of Even’s skin under his fingers as he moved his hands over Even’s chest and back.

Even reached down to pull their blanket over them, embracing both of them in even more warmth, while he kissed Isak, slow and lovingly.

Sometimes he broke the kiss and smiled at Isak, reaching for his left hand to place a kiss on his ring, making Isak blush and smile in the cutest way Even could imagine.

They spend a lot of time just kissing, until Isak got impatient, moving his hand in the direction of their nightstand, trying to get the drawer open with uncoordinated moves.

“Relax,” Even mumbled against his warm skin, “I got you.”

He pressed another delicious kiss to Isak’s lips, before he reached over, getting lube out of the drawer and sat up to squeeze a little on to his fingers.

He looked down to Isak’s flushed, pretty face, his damp hair and glossy eyes, and smiled,

“You look so fucking pretty, baby boy.”

He was rewarded with an instant, beaming smile and a light blush on his husband’s cheeks,

“I love you,” Isak breathed, pulling Even down again, spreading his legs for him, “you’re the best thing in my life, okay?”

“I love you, too,” Even smiled, kissing Isak while he slowly pushed his first finger into him.

He watched how Isak’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, kissing his neck and jaw as he moved his finger just like he knew Isak liked it.

Even didn’t need Isak to tell him when he was ready for the second finger, when he wanted Even to kiss his neck or to lace their fingers together, because Even already knew everything that Isak wanted, most of the times before Isak realized it himself.

Isak moaned Even’s name, staring up at him when he finally pushed into Isak, and Even answered with a quiet I love you, leaning up to kiss Isak’s ring again.

The gesture still made Isak blush, and he smiled breathless, running his hand through Even’s hair and over his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, as Even moved inside him slowly and appreciatively.

“I love you,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips, breaking into a soft moan.

“Love you, too,” Even answered, breathlessly, lacing their fingers together.

They kissed again, only breaking apart when they were fighting for breath, leaning their foreheads together when they did.

They came at the same time, moaning each other’s names, and Even snuggled against Isak’s chest, now caring that he got his come all over his own stomach and chest.

Isak sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth surrounding them, Even’s body on top of him,

“This is so good,” Isak praised, “you’re so good.”

“Yeah? Am I fulfilling my obligations as your husband?”

“Are you kidding?” Isak chuckled quietly, “you’re so fucking perfect, it’s frightening.”

Even giggled, kissing Isak’s nose,

“So are you. And so is this,” he mumbled against Isak’s lips, squeezing his left hand while he kissed him.

 

\--

 

Isak woke up to the smell of food and soft kisses against his cheek.

“Good morning,” Even whispered into his ear.

Isak mumbled some meaningless words, yarning and burying his face deeper into the pillow.

“I made you breakfast,” Even told him softly.

“Why are you even up?” Isak whined, pulling the blanket over his head.

He heard Even laugh, before the blanket was pulled down just a little bit, so that Even could place soft kisses against his forehead,

“I wanted to make you breakfast and then I’m walking you to school.”

Isak frowned, pulling the blanket down a little more, giving Even a quick kiss,

“You are?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t have to be at work until, like, noon.”

“Yeah, but I won’t let anybody give you shit about us today,” Even said, smiling at Isak, but he could see a certain spark in Even’s eyes that made Isak realize that Even was more than serious about this.

“You don’t have to do that,” Isak promised, “I can handle it.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have to handle shit on our own ever again,” Even smiled, and leaned down to kiss Isak, longer and more passionate now.

“That’s true,” Isak said, stroking Even’s cheek carefully, and smiled when Even turned his head to press a kiss to Isak’s ring.

“Now, how about I give my perfect husband a much deserved blowjob before we go?”

“Well, if you insist.”

 

\--

 

“Hey boys,” Even said when he and Isak walked up to the boys who were standing in a small circle, talking about some teacher they apparently all hated.

“Hey you guys,” Jonas smiled, giving Isak a quick hug and Even a high five.

“Wow, you’re really wearing the same ring,” Magnus blurted out, “that’s so insane.”

“Well, I guess that’s Magnus for ‘Congratulations’,” Even said, one eyebrow raised.

All the boys looked a little caught at that comment, and Magnus blushed,

“Um, yeah. I was just- I mean, yeah, congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Even grinned, patting Magnus’ shoulder to show him that everything was okay, who exhaled at the gesture.

“Yeah, congratulations, Even,” Mahdi jumped in, “good luck with that one,” he added, pointing to Isak, who rolled his eyes.

“Congrats, man,” Jonas said, hugging Even, “so, how’s married life?”

“Fucking awesome,” Even smiled proudly, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple, who blushed happily.

“Well, we’re really happy for you,” Jonas said, and the other guys nodded.

“You better,” Even said, winking at them, but Isak didn’t miss the serious tone in his voice.

He moved into Even’s side, snuggling his face against Even’s neck for a second, raveling in the feeling of being protected and save.

“You should come to KB for lunch today,” Even suggested, “I’m working, so if you’re nice to me and my man, I’ll get you some free muffins.”

Isak's smile grew even wider. The thought of spending his lunch break with Even by his side made him feel even better.

“Guess it’s a good sign that even though you’re living together, you still feel like spending your lunch break together,” Mahdi grinned.

“Can’t say no to free muffins,” Jonas agreed, “you’re lucky, Issy K.”

“I know,” Isak said with a smirk, and leaned into Even’s touch again.

 

\--

 

“I’m so scared.”

“They’ll understand.”

“You think?” Isak frowned, taking a few deep breaths as Even got out his key.

“Just- don’t take it personally when they’re not, like, instantly happy for us,” Even said, reaching for Isak instead of unlocking the door, hugging him.

“Okay,” Isak breathed.

“The guys were weird about it, too, at first, and yesterday when you guys came by for lunch, they were much cooler with it, right?” Even asked, pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay. Ready?”

“Nope.”

“Me neither. Let’s do this.”

 

\--

 

“You did _what_?” Even’s mom asked, eyebrows raised.

Isak couldn’t help but think that she looked just like Even when he was making his _You’ve got to be kidding_ face.

“We got married.”

“But- I mean, seriously?” Liv asked, looking at Isak’s and Even’s hand, and ran a hand through her hair when she saw the matching rings.

“It’s okay, Liv, they’re adults and I’m sure they thought about this. Right?” Bjorn said, looking at the boys for help.

“Yeah, we did. We really did, Mom. And just think, we’ve been living together for almost half a year now, so it’s not- I mean, we get that it’s early and unexpected, but we- we thought about it. A lot.”

Liv nodded, taking a deep breath,

“Okay.”

“I get that it may seem… weird,” Even said carefully, and smiled at the fact that Isak was squeezing his hand in support.

“No- I mean, yes, but it’s- it’s okay,” Liv said, clearing her throat.

“Yeah?” Even asked, frowning a little.

“I mean, we’re not going to pretend that this is, you know, what we had pictured or that we wanted for you,” Liv said, “and I’m not going to lie, I’m a little shocked.”

Bjorn just nodded along, resting his hand on Liv’s lower back in support, and Even couldn’t help but think that looking at them, he saw exactly what he wanted him and Isak to be one day. Silent support in every possible way. Maybe, when everybody got over this, he should tell them that.

“You have a right to be,” Even said, “and we’re not saying that you shouldn’t be shocked. I just thought it would be better to tell you guys right away.”

“Yeah,” Liv said, still looking a little startled, “yeah. Good.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak said carefully, “I know that’s not how you wanted Even to get married or anything.”

“No, baby, don’t apologize,” Even cut in, resting his hand on Isak’s lower back in support, and saw how his mom smiled at the gesture. Maybe they weren’t too different after all.

“He’s right, Isak, you don’t have to apologize,” Bjorn agreed, “we don’t think this is your fault, or anything. If this is what you two want, then- it’s just a big surprise, right now.”

Isak and Even both nodded, and Isak took a deep breath, smiling at them, leaning into Even’s touch a little more. They would be okay. Even’s parents would be happy for them. Eventually. Or somebody else would. Somebody had to be happy for them, right?

 

\--

 

“Do you want some tea?” Liv asked Isak, already turning on the kettle.

After they talked a little more, Even and his dad had gone out to get dinner, leaving Isak and Liv behind. Even had checked about a million times if that was cool with Isak, and even though it wasn’t, he knew that Liv probably wanted to talk to him. He liked her, and he liked being close to her, and normally talking to her was good and relaxed and helpful, but today, he just wanted it to be over.

“Sure,” Isak said, even though he didn’t really want tea.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Liv said, putting two tea bags in the bright colorful cups.

“Oh. Sure,” Isak repeated, sitting down in his usual spot at the table.

“Now that you’re married, you do know that that means that you’ll be able to decide some stuff when it comes to Even,” she said, placing the cup in front of him, “you know, in case he’s hospitalized, for example.”

Isak nodded,

“Yeah. That’s one of the reasons why we did it, actually.”

“Oh,” Liv said, obviously surprised, “I thought it was more of a spontaneous thing.”

“Yeah, no, it was. But we talked about stuff like that a lot, some while ago. You know, when I turned 18, it sort of made me responsible to call some shots when it comes to my mom. Like her medication and her therapy. Since her and my dad are divorced now, I’m the one who is responsible for her now. That kind of freaked me out, and Even and I talked about it, and we realized that we would like to be that person for each other.”

Isak started playing with the little paper at the end of the tea bag, not knowing what else to do.

“Wow,” Liv said slowly.

“I mean, we sort of talked about donating organs, once, and about how if anything would happen to me, my dad would call all the shots. And he doesn’t even know me. We don’t talk that much, and Even and I’ve been living together for half a year now, and he doesn’t have any right to decide anything. And I would like to be there for him, if something would happen,” Isak explained, peeking up through his eyelashes, looking at Liv a little shy,

“That’s not why we got married _now_ , but we thought about that part.”

“Okay,” Liv nodded, “it’s good that you talked about that and that you know about that. But Isak, you’re only 18, and you know that things can always happen with Even. You know what happened last year, when he had his episode, and we had to go to the police station to get him… I’m not trying to scare you, I just want to make sure that you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Isak cleared his throat, moving his fingers up and down the hot cup in front of him now,

“Yeah. I know, though. I’m responsible for my mom, too, and I want to be responsible for the person I love as well.”

Liv smiled at him, nodding,

“And while I think that’s completely understandable, Even is still pretty young, and we are still his parents. And if something would happen-“

“You’re still, you know, that person for him,” Isak interrupted her, “you know, that person that would get a call and decide stuff and be responsible. You can still do that, I’m not saying that you and Bjorn should stop being involved or whatever. I just- I wanted to be a small part of it as well.”

Liv rolled her eyes,

“You’re making it kind of hard for me to play the responsible parent card when you’re being so fucking smart about everything!”

She winked at him, and he felt so much lighter all of a sudden, relaxed enough to grin at her a little. He liked her. So much. And the fact that she didn’t hate him made him feel so relieved.

“Do you think it was a mistake?” he asked quietly, swallowing hard while he looked at her.

“Getting married this young? Maybe,” she admitted, and he bit his lip, nodding a little.

“But that he got married to you? Definitely not.”

He looked up, smiling now, praying that he wouldn’t start to fucking cry any minute.

Liv leaned forward, touching Isak’s hand,

“We don’t love you any less, Isak. And we’re going to try to be happy for you and Even. It’s just a lot to take right now, and it’s going to take some time for us to get used to this. That’s all. Okay?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

She leaned back, shooting him another grin,

“And the least you could have done is fucking invite me.”

He laughed, and it felt okay.

 

\--

 

“I think my dad was much less shocked then my mom,” Even said, climbing up the stairs to their apartment.

“Yeah. But I think it’s okay,” Isak decided, leaning against the wall next to their door, waiting for Even to unlock it.

“Yeah? Did you guys have a good talk?”

“We did. She told me that she doesn’t love me any less because of it,” Isak smiled, pecking Even’s lips, “which is kind of the only thing I was actually afraid of.”

“They still love you, baby,” Even promised, unlocking their door, “and so do I.”

“I know you do,” Isak smiled, toeing his shoes off and getting out of his light Nike jacket,

“I know something else, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh. Did you know that as your husband, I get to call all the shots now?”

“That is kind of the point, yes,” Even grinned, raising his eyebrows when Isak moved into his space.

“Well, I’m glad that you see it like that,” Isak smirked, before kissing Even passionately, parting his lips with his tongue, moaning against Even’s lips when he opened his mouth, and moved his tongue against Even’s while he pushed him backwards towards their bed.

“What has gotten into you?” Even breathed when Isak pushed him down, straddling him.

“I just- I felt really weird the last few days, about that whole being your husband thing,” Isak said, pulling his shirt over his head, “and I feel okay about it now.”

“You do?”

“Mh. It’s kind of empowering,” Isak said, gesturing for Even to sit up so that he could take his shirt off, too.

“Is it weird that you got all of that from a talk with my mom?” Even laughed, letting Isak remove his shirt and push him down again.

“Didn’t we have a rule for talking about your parents in our bed?” Isak asked, placing kisses on Even’s chest.

“Okay, I’ll be quiet,” Even promised, panting a little when Isak moved his tongue over his stomach.

“You don’t have to be completely quiet,” Isak said, “you could moan my name, for example.”

“If you keep going south, that’s going to happen either way,” Even groaned, when Isak placed a few kisses right above the waistband of Even’s boxers.

“I would like to do something, though,” Isak decided, getting off of Even’s lap and gestured for him to move up the bed a little, while he opened the top drawer of their nightstand, getting out the handcuffs that Even had gotten him at some point.

“Yeah, you want me to tie you up?” Even asked, reaching for them.

“Not exactly,” Isak answered, moving one of the handcuffs around Even’s wrist while sitting on his hips again.

“Oh.”

“Mh.”

Isak moved the handcuffs around the bar of their headboard, and Even lifted up his other wrist instantly, so that Isak could tie him to the bed, just to look him up and down when he was finished,

“Yeah. That looks good.”

“Yeah?” Even grinned, tilting his chin up.

Isak leaned down and started pressing kisses to Even’s neck, sucking a couple of bruises here and there while he moved on to his collarbone, over his chest and down his stomach.

“Isak, Isak, oh fuck,” Even panted when Isak finally unzipped his jeans.

Isak grinned, pulling Even’s pants and boxers down, and took his dick in his mouth in one fluent motion, enjoying Even’s loud moans as he did so.

Isak bobbed his head, moving his tongue in all the ways he knew made Even weak, while he unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down.

“God, baby,” Even moaned when Isak pulled off to get out of his pants, “fuck, you’re so good at this.”

“It’s a little unfair though, right?” Isak smirked, crawling up to Even, placing kisses on his chest on his way up.

“What is?”

“That my tongue is doing all the work, and yours isn’t doing anything,” Isak explained, licking up Even’s neck, biting his earlobe.

“Fuck,” Even breathed.

“In a marriage, you’re supposed to be equal, right?” Isak continued, pressing a long, wet kiss to Even’s mouth, letting him taste himself, and Even moaned against Isak’s lips, before the younger boy broke the kiss, looking down at Even with a grin again.

Then he winked at Even, and got off of Even’s lap, just to straddle him again, only this time, he wasn’t facing him anymore.

Even felt his mouth water at the sight of Isak’s back and ass, and moaned when Isak moved back a little, getting his ass closer to Even’s face before he bend over to take Even back into his mouth.

Even moaned again, before he lifted his head a little and started eating Isak out.

It wasn’t too easy to do, since he couldn’t use his fingers, but judging from the way Isak was moaning around his dick, he was still doing a mediocre job at it.

When he dipped his tongue inside, he felt Isak pull off, and the boy leaned his forehead against Even’s thigh, moaning high and desperate now.

Even continued, fucking Isak with his tongue, as Isak took him back into his mouth, his tongue moving over Even’s dick a little sloppily now, but the fact that he deep throated Even every other second made up for it.

Even made sure to give Isak a particular good thrust with his tongue whenever he was buried deeply in Isak’s throat, enjoying the vibration of Isak’s moans around his dick.

Eventually, Isak pulled off, turning around again to look at Even, smiling at the sight of spit all over Even’s chin, and cleaned it up with his hand,

“Want me to ride you?” he suggested, leaning down to kiss Even.

“Oh fuck,” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Isak concluded, reaching for lube.

“Are you going to finger yourself for me?” Even asked breathlessly, pulling on his handcuffs a little now, because just the image of Isak having a finger inside him made him burst with the want to touch him.

“Nope,” Isak decided, pouring some lube on his hand, “I think your tongue did a good enough job.”

“Baby, no, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Even tried to reason, but groaned a little when Isak started moving his hand over his dick, slicking him up.

“Yeah, but I want to feel you stretch me out,” Isak whispered against Even’s ear, biting down Even’s neck, “I want you to feel how tight I am just for you.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re killing me,” Even moaned, when Isak reached behind him and sat up, smirking at Even as he started lowering himself down on Even’s dick,

“We haven’t even started,” he promised, “ _husband_.”

“Fuck,” Even squeezed his eyes shut, the image of Isak panting on top of him, and the realization that he could not touch him getting too much.

“Look at me,” Isak ordered, sinking down a little lower, and Even forced his eyes open, his chest heaving.

“Like what you see?” Isak asked, moving his hips in little figure eights, and Even nodded breathlessly.

“Bet you’d love to touch me right now,” Isak said, and started moving his hands over his own body,

“Right, handsome?”

“Oh my god, Isak,” Even moaned, and Isak started touching himself, obviously to distract himself from Even stretching him out like that.

Isak liked it, sometimes. Even tented to be overprotective, always took hours to finger Isak, until he was absolutely sure that Isak could take him without any pain. But sometimes, Isak was in the mood for this. The feeling of Even’s dick opening him up, burning and hurting and torturing him in all the right, pleasurable ways. And the knowledge that this was even better for Even, because he felt tighter around him, gave Isak the best feeling in the world.

He panted and moaned as he finally took Even all the way in, enjoying the slightest pain in his lower back, knowing that it was about to be so fucking good.

“You look so hot,” Even moaned, “please let me touch you.”

“Uh-uh,” Isak shook his head and started moving on top of Even, running his hands over Even’s chest, his own chest, before moving one of his hands into his own hair as he bounced shamelessly on Even’s dick, Even a moaning mess underneath him.

“Isak, Isak, fuck, I can’t, I can’t,” Even groaned, desperately pulling on his handcuffs, watching Isak move on top of him, using him for his own pleasure. Even almost couldn’t take how hot this was.

“Don’t you dare come before I do,” Isak ordered, moaning loudly as he found his prostate, moving his hips even quicker now.

“I- fuck, Isak, I-“ Even stammered, feeling his wrists getting a little sore.

“We’re both equal in this marriage, right?” Isak panted, and Even nodded breathlessly.

“So,” Isak continued, leaning forward to kiss Even, moaning at the changed angle, “we’ll come in synch, right?”

“Isak-“

“And that means you’ll wait for me, right? Until I’m ready to come,” Isak demanded, licking into Even’s mouth, rolling his hips, before flexing his muscles around Even, enjoying the loud moan that spilled over Even’s lips in response.

Isak kept kissing him, before he sat back up and started moving again, even though his thighs were starting to burn from exhaustion, not to mention that he started to feel sore by now, but it was just way too good to stop.

He ran his hand through Even’s damp hair soothingly, before placing his hands on Even’s chest as he started to push his hips down quicker and harder, making Even shake and shiver.

Even was completely and fully gone underneath him, squirming in pure pleasure, moaning Isak’s name over and over again.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Isak asked breathlessly, causing Even to sob.

“Give me a few more good thrusts and you can,” Isak promised, moaning himself.

Even just nodded breathlessly, staring at Isak who moved his ass against Even’s hip harshly now, giving Even a tiny nod as he started coming all over himself without even touching himself.

Even groaned at the sight, following instantly, his orgasm making his eyes water and his whole body shake.

Isak took in the beautiful sight of Even coming like that, still rolling his hips just a little to make sure that it was good for both of them, before he leaned forward, placing a few breathless kisses against Even’s mouth before he got off of Even, wincing a little because now he felt how sore he really was.

He reached up to unlock the handcuffs around Even’s wrists, guiding his arms down carefully before snuggling up against Even, who was still panting.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Isak laced their left hands together and lifted them up a little for Even to see,

“Look how perfect that looks.”

Even turned his head a little, watching Isak dangle their hands back and forth, turning them so that Even could see both of their rings.

“It looks so perfect.”

“I love you,” Isak said, moving their hands to his face and kissed Even’s ring, “and I love this.”

Even smiled, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple,

“That’s good baby. Because you’re going to have it forever.”

And to Isak, that felt really perfect.

 

\--

 

Even walked him to school the next day, too, and even though Isak felt more than okay by now, he was still thankful for it. The guys were chilling on the benches again, Vilde and Eva were with them this time.

“Here comes married Evak,” Magnus announced, and Vilde shrieked, basically running towards them and hugging both of them at the same time.

“I can’t believe you guys got married!” she cheered, “That’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

Isak stared at her for a second, because _what?_

“Show me your rings! Wow, oh my god, they’re so pretty! Did you write your own vows? Do you take pictures?” Vilde asked, as Eva got up and gave both of them a hug too, congratulating them.

“We did take a few pictures,” Isak nodded, getting out his phone.

“Jonas couldn’t even tell me where exactly you had it,” Eva said, sounding a little annoyed by the lack of attention his boyfriend obviously payed to this marriage.

Isak just shrugged. That’s because he didn’t _know_. That’s because he didn’t _ask_.

“We just went to city hall in Bergen, and we signed and left,” Even explained, “but we traded the rings and stuff later that night, up on one of the hills, overlooking the sea. There was midnight sun that night, it was really cool.”

Vilde and Eva both aawed in synch, and Vilde started to look at Isak’s phone.

They didn’t have anything special to wear, so they just both wore white shirts, but they took a few pictures, of their hands laced together with their rings visible, and a picture of them kissing, Even’s left hand on Isak’s cheek, so that you could see his ring.

“It’s so pretty,” Vilde said, stunned, “you’re a really hot couple! No offense, or anything.”

Isak smiled at her, finding it cute that Vilde thought that a statement like that could possibly offend them.

Vilde kept looking at the pictures, and eventually the boys got up and started looking at them, too, while Vilde asked about their vows and what they had engraved into the rings and if one of them had proposed before.

Even answered all of her questions, Isak tugged into his side, who had a hard time staying calm, because wow, this was what it felt when people were actually happy for you?

He was amazed and when Jonas handed him his phone back, grinning at him and telling him how fucking cool their wedding picture looked, Isak felt like he could breathe again.

 

\--

 

“Do you have any plans for Friday?” Jonas asked two days later, as they were having lunch in the cafeteria.

Isak shrugged,

“Nothing yet. Why?”

“We decided that we want to throw you a party,” Jonas said, “at Chris’ house, actually, they have this great back yard and everything. Mahdi and Yousef already said they would make food and stuff.”

“Why?” Isak repeated, smiling carefully.

“Because I know we reacted a little weird about all this and Vilde made me see that we didn’t handle it well. I was just shocked, you know, but I should have just been happy about it. And I know you probably get a lot of shit for getting married, so we just want to celebrate it with you,” Jonas explained.

Isak smiled, blushing a little,

“That’s really cool of you guys… but I’m not mad or anything, I get that you’re shocked. I would have been, too.”

“Yeah, but getting married is something awesome and we should all celebrate it,” Magnus jumped in.

“We just think that you got enough shit for it, and even though being shocked about it is, you know, I mean, maybe normal, at first, we’re past that now and we just want you to know that we’re happy for you,” Jonas said, bumping Isak’s shoulder with his own.

“Yeah, man,” Magnus added, “Team Evak, all the way.”

Isak chuckled, getting out his phone,

“I’ll let Even know.”

“Oh, and just so you know, Vilde is sort of planning the whole thing, so there will be a lot of wedding crap,” Magnus said.

Isak laughed, looking up from his phone,

“Wedding crap?”

“Like, a cake, and I think I caught her googling firms where you can rent white doves to let them fly,” Magnus added.

Jonas frowned,

“I never really got how those companies worked. Like, how do they catch the doves after you let them fly?”

“Maybe they just fly home? Doves can do that, right?” Mahdi shrugged.

“Pretty sure that’s pigeons,” Jonas argued.

“We’re in and Even is very excited,” Isak said, putting his phone away, “as long as there’s not too much wedding crap.”

“Noted,” Magnus said, nodding.

“It’s really nice of you guys,” Isak said, smiling happily now, “that you’re being supportive.”

“Anything for you, Issy K,” Mahdi grinned.

“Yeah, anything,” Jonas agreed, giving Isak a fist-bump.

“We are totally on board with this whole marriage- hold on, wait,” Magnus stilled, “fuck, does that mean we have to get you presents?!”

 

\--

 

Even decided that they didn’t want any presents for their wedding, much to Isak’s discontent, who had already hoped for that electric kettle, so that he could stop embarrassing himself in front of Sana all the time.

The party was cool, though, the girls actually did bake a cake, there was relatively expensive champagne and thank god there were no doves, just music and food and lights.

“We have to play a game, we have to play a game,” Vilde cheered, pulling Isak up and out of Even’s lap where they had shared some of the delicious cake.

“Ugh,” Isak mumbled, when Vilde handed him a sign that said ‘me’ on one side and ‘him’ on the other.

“It’s like the classic wedding game,” Eva explained, already a little tipsy, clinging onto Jonas’ neck.

“Do we really have to play that?” Isak complained, reaching for his beer.

“It sort of tests if you really know each other that good,” Magnus explained, earning a proud nod from Vilde.

“Fine,” Isak said, sitting down next to Even again, who was handed the exact same sign and grinned at Isak.

The game was actually really funny, and Isak was happy to see that they did know each other really well and they didn’t disagree on many things.

The questions weren’t too hard, either. _Who’s better at cooking dinner? Who takes longer to style their hair?_ and _Who is more likely to sing in the shower?_ were easy to answer (all Even).

They also agreed easily on _Who spends more time on their phone? Who is louder during sex?_ and _Who is more punctual?_ (all Isak).

It took a lot of convincing and teasing for Isak to finally hold up the ‘me’ side of his sign at the question _Who is kinkier in bed?_ , while Even was pretty quick to hold up the ‘him’ side of his, when he was asked _Who always gets their way?_

The questions got a little dirtier with the rising alcohol level of the crowd, until Isak decided that it was time to end the game after being forced to hold up the ‘me’ side of his sign at the question _Who is more likely to watch porn/ read articles online to get ‘new ideas’ for the bedroom?_

There was more beer and more dancing and more making out with his husband, and Isak was really happy, sitting on a bench and watching Even and Eskild dance around with their beers in hand.

“Hey, man,” Jonas said, sitting down beside him.

“Hey,” Isak answered, raising his beer can for Jonas to bump it with his own.

“Do you like the party?”

“Yeah, a lot. Thanks again, that was really cool of you guys,” Isak smiled, letting out a chuckle at drunk Eva stumbling into Even’s arms.

“I just wanted to apologize again,” Jonas said, looking a little guilty, “I wish I would have reacted better to the news. I really am happy for you, and I mean, I really don’t think that there is an age that makes marriage or whatever better or okay- you just surprised me and I’m sorry that I wasn’t cool about it.”

“You’re cool about it now,” Isak shrugged, “I’m okay, really.”

“And honestly, man, if there is one couple that I would actually trust to pull this off, it’s you guys. I really believe that and I mean, we can all see how good you are for each other and how happy you make each other,” Jonas smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“Wow. Did you write a whole speech?” Isak teased, bumping their shoulder together.

Jonas chuckled quietly,

“Well, if you would have had an actual wedding, I would have given one.”

“If we have had an actual wedding, you would have been my best man. You know that, right?”

Jonas grinned, raising his eyebrows,

“Yeah?!”

“As if that wasn’t obvious,” Isak laughed, “you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Jonas said, casually hanging his arm over Isak’s shoulder, “you’re my best friend, too.”

They were quiet for a few moments, watching Even and Eva laughing and talking, until Jonas spoke up again,

“Just so you know, I don’t think you made a mistake or anything. I don’t think that this is weird or crazy. I sort of get it. Wanting to be together forever isn’t the craziest idea ever.”

“Thanks. I felt a little weird about it too, actually sometimes I still do. But then I figure, if it makes me happy, then why the fuck not,” Isak said.

“No reason not to be happy,” Jonas nodded, pulling Isak a little closer.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Lovebirds,” Isak heard Even’s voice, “20 minutes out of my side and my husband is already in the embrace of another man. This is shocking.”

Jonas laughed, holding on to Isak,

“He was mine first, you know.”

“Maybe, but he’s mine now,” Even said with a grin, reaching for Isak, “like, so fucking officially mine.”

Isak laughed, moving into Even’s arms easily, tilting his head up to get a kiss.

Magnus and Mahdi joined them, handing Jonas and Isak a fresh can of beer.

“So, are you guys totally having boring married sex now?” Magnus asked, actually interested, while sitting down next to Jonas.

Isak rolled his eyes, lacing his hand together with Even’s, leaning against him a little.

“Yes. Now we only have sex once a week, on Saturday nights. Only in missionary and with the lights out,” Even nodded seriously, making Isak roll his eyes again.

“But aren’t you afraid that it’s actually going to get boring?” Magnus added, which had Mahdi and Jonas rolling their eyes now.

Even chuckled,

“I’m afraid of a lot of things, dude, but sex with Isak getting boring is definitely not on the list.”

Isak grinned, winking at Magnus,

“Don’t judge married sex before you’ve tried it…”

“Really? That good?” Magnus cheered, looking at them for confirmation, and even though the other boys obviously were annoyed by the topic, they seemed to be a little curios, too.

“The fucking best,” Isak said, leaning closer to Even, tilting his chin up to get a kiss.

Even kissed him, long and deep, and Isak smiled into the kiss when he heard the guys cat calling.

 

\--

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Even asked, when they walked home.

It was long after midnight, and when a very drunk Eva had announced that it was time to spin the bottle, only to demonstrate it with a still full bottle of red wine, they had decided that maybe it was time to go home.

Luckily, since the others had thrown the party for them, they didn’t have any cleaning up duties and Isak was happy that he could fall into bed now. Preferably with his husband.

“Yeah, I did. You?”

“So much fun,” Even nodded, dangling their hands back and forth between them, “it was really sweet of Vilde to throw us a party.”

“Yeah. It’s nice that they are actually happy for us,” Isak smiled, as he stopped walking to get a kiss.

“I’m really happy, too,” Even said when they broke the kiss, lacing their other hands together as well, kissing Isak again.

“Me, too. I can’t wait for us to have a real life together, you know. University and jobs and maybe we’ll adopt a kid. The whole package.”

Even chuckled,

“That sounds perfect,” he said, pressing another kiss to Isak’s oh so perfect lips, “and I think this, right here, is a pretty amazing start.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
